


Thunderstruck

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky has a thing for blonds, Bucky just likes hugs, I give you- Thunderstruck, In which Bucky is a clingy koala bear, Kinktober day 21, Kissing, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Nicknames, Oral, PWP, Smut, Steve is horny and stressed on main, Thor is a strong lad who can carry Bucky every day all day, Threesome, Toys, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: In which Bucky is pretty much a koala and just clings to Thor's back because why not. He also gives Thor Viking braids. Steve comes home from a mission to see the cuddle buns and smut ensues.





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Sporadic-fics.
> 
> Day 21 of Kinktober- Swallowing and I guess size difference is referred to at one point

Bucky liked Thor’s long hair, he liked how it feels between his fingers, he liked how it looks when the light shines on it and he likes how Thor shudders when Bucky plays with it. Bucky also liked how strong Thor is, how he can lift Bucky up without any strain and how safe he felt when Thor wrapped his arms around him. 

It is why, one day, when Thor was busy and Bucky is clingy, Bucky climbed onto his back. His legs were wrapped tightly around Thor’s thick waist and he tilted back just far enough to run his fingers through Thor’s hair to start braiding it.

“Mighty one,” Thor hummed in contentment as he greeted Bucky, his hands gripping Bucky’s muscular thighs, his head falling back as Bucky massaged his scalp with one hand. “I love it when your legs are wrapped around me.”

“Don’t call me that,” he kissed Thor’s neck before nuzzling it. “I sure as shit ain’t mighty, my love.”

He felt Thor rumble between his thighs, his hands tightening around Bucky’s legs, “Do not say that. You are strong and mighty, so I shall call you that.”

Bucky kissed Thor’s cheek before continuing to braid his hair, all that was heard in the kitchen while Thor prepared food for the slow cooker was the snap of the small elastics as Bucky finished off his hair. By the end, Thor’s hair was in five braids at the front to be tied off in a low ponytail and Bucky couldn’t help but smile at his handiwork, he had practised almost daily on Thor’s hair and even on a few wigs he had bought and all of his hard work had paid off.

“Happy now, little Koala?” 

His giggles ghosted against Thor’s shoulder when Thor began spinning in circles, his grip still tight on Bucky and Bucky’s arms wrapped around Thor’s shoulders to keep steady. The big blond laughed with him, his loud, boisterous laughter echoing throughout the kitchen which made Bucky feel like he was wrapped in warmth. He loved Thor’s laughter, it was infectious, comforting and he just felt safe when he heard it.

“He seems to be the happiest Koala I’ve ever seen.” 

Thor stumbled as he stopped his spinning with a small, shy smile which quickly blossomed into a grin when he saw Steve in front of him, “Worthy one!”

“So he gets a cute animal nickname and I still get that, huh?” Steve kissed Thor on the cheek before walking behind him so he could also kiss Bucky on the cheek. Steve’s lips lingered as his arms wrapped around the two in front of him.

“I could call you ‘horse’.”

“Why on earth would you want to call me that?” Steve rubbed his nose along Bucky’s jaw until he could kiss Bucky’s crown.

“Because I ride you like one.” Bucky cackled into Thor’s neck as Steve pulled away with a bright blush across his cheeks. Steve walked to the sink so his back was to them so they wouldn’t see his blush and made himself a glass of water. He turned back to them thinking his blush had settled and leant against the counter.

“I mean, you are right.” Steve gulped the rest of the water down, both Thor and Bucky entranced by the small droplet of water that trailed down his chin to his neck and then smirked at the pair. “Now I am going to shower, get myself ready for bed.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped as he watched Steve walk away, it was 1 o’clock in the afternoon and he had no signs of being tired so there was no reason to get ready for bed unless it was for sex. Bucky tried to unwrap his legs from Thor so he could go after Steve but Thor kept his legs wrapped around his waist causing Bucky to roll and wiggle his hips against Thor’s back.

“Let me go,” Bucky wiggled again, quite enjoying the friction against his cock. “Let me go after the little punk.”

Thor rolled his eyes and backed up against the counter, shifting so Bucky’s ass settled on it. Thor leaned back so his head was resting against Bucky’s heart, allowing the brunet to press kisses to his face.

During these small, tender kisses Bucky’s heightened hearing picked up a noise coming from the shower. At first, it was just the sound of the shower but then he heard a soft moan, then another and another, each moan getting louder. His eyes widened, his kisses froze and he could feel his dick start to chub. Thor laughed slightly as he felt Bucky’s bulge press against him.

“What is it?”

“He is being a tease and you are being mean pinning me in place,” Bucky couldn’t help but roll his hips up. “The fucking meanest person ever.”

  
  


Thor laughed before moving away from Bucky so he could pin him in place with a hand by Bucky’s side and a hand gently resting on his throat, he hummed in wicked delight when he felt the quickened pulse and saw how Bucky’s eyes had blown.

“What can you hear?” Thor nipped at Bucky’s ear. “Tell me, what can you hear him doing in there?”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed at Thor but Thor just met his glare with a smug grin, with a shaky breath Bucky gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing underneath Thor’s thumb, before talking to him.

“Moaning,” Bucky closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, the warmth of Thor’s hand still around his throat made it hard for him to form words. “He was moaning.”

Thor’s hand, which was still situated by Bucky’s waist moved to rub along the waistband of the brunets jeans, his thumb dipping under it to stroke at the tender skin. “Why do you think he was moaning? What is he doing to make himself moan?”

“He has to be touching himself.”

Thor pulled away so he could grab a barstool and drag it over to Bucky. Thor sat on it while Bucky’s chest heaved in anticipation, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes so blown that all Thor could see was black with a thin ring of blue. Thor stayed still on his chair so he could watch Bucky try to keep still just like he was but he struggled and failed when he heard a high whine come from the bathroom. 

“Fuck.” Bucky rolled his hips up, his eyes pleading Thor to do something. Steve usually made low moans and swore when he touched himself so the whine that he heard was unusual, only really heard when Steve was extremely overstimulated or was using the vibrating cock ring and butt plug.

Thor unbuttoned Bucky’s jeans and raised a brow at him expectantly, a queue for Bucky to raise his hips. Bucky obeyed. When Bucky’s pants and boxers were pulled down past his thighs Thor then nuzzled his cock with his nose, his lips leaving small open-mouthed kisses everywhere but his cock.

“Touching himself how?”

“I think he is using the plug,” Thor rewarded Bucky with a kiss on the head of his cock, his tongue swiping at the precum. “The- the one that vibrates and, and has a ring that goes on his dick.”

Bucky was rushing his words, enjoying how Thor paid attention to his cock. Thor kissed up and down, licking the vein on the underside of his dick before suckling it into his mouth. Bucky’s hand curled in the ponytail that was hanging over Thor’s shoulder so he could tug at it. Bucky didn’t control Thor’s movements with his hand knowing that Thor liked being in control and Bucky enjoyed that, he enjoyed being told what to do but he also enjoyed pushing his boundaries so that was why he rolled his hips up so he could thrust into Thor’s mouth.

Thor’s hands pinned his hips down so he couldn’t move and he groaned in protest, only giving a sheepish smile when Thor pulled away, his lips swollen, with a pop. Bucky was about to apologise, he was even close to begging Thor to continue sucking him off but he was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his; it was Steve. 

Bucky smiled into the kiss, his hand moving to cup Steve’s cheek, “Hey baby.”

“Hey,” Steve looked from Bucky’s eyes to his dick that was now being sucked by Thor again and smiled fondly. “Mighty one.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out and flicked Steve’s ear in response before his back arched and his neck tilted to the side. Thor had deepthroated Bucky and Steve clung to his neck, trailing messy kisses up it.

“Bedroom.” Steve pulled back, a flush on his cheeks, and looked at Thor who bobbed up and down on Bucky’s cock in agreement and held up a finger.

Thor carried on sucking Bucky’s throbbing cock making Bucky let out harsh moans. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hands and pinned them palm down on the countertop so he couldn’t move, Bucky looked at him with shock and outrage while his hands weekly struggled against Steve’s. Bucky licked his lips, pants now leaving him and his stomach clenched as he came in Thor’s mouth.

Bucky slumped into Steve, his body feeling boneless as Thor cleaned him up with his tongue. Both of the blonds kissed Bucky’s cheek before Bucky was bundled into Thor’s arms. Thor stood, an arm going under Bucky’s knees to keep him in place, then reached out for Steve’s hand so he could take the pair to the bedroom. 

Thor smacked Bucky’s ass when he felt him suck hickeys onto his neck, clearly letting his slightly possessive streak show. Bucky loved marking Thor and Steve, there were some days where he would just sit on there lap and suck away at their necks or torsos.

Bucky hummed into Thor’s neck, “guess you could say I have been Thunderstruck.”

“What do you mean?” Thor looked at him with confusion.

“You’re the god of thunder and you struck me… so I’ve been thunderstruck.” Bucky kissed his neck again. “It’s an ACDC reference.”

Thor laughed heartily and kissed his cheek, “I guess you have.”

Bucky could still hear buzzing and at first, he thought that it was just the after-effects of his intense orgasm but he saw how Steve was tense and how his boxers were barely concealing his very prominent bulge.

“Thor,” Bucky whispered into Thor’s ear, his arms still tightly wrapped around Thor’s wide shoulders. “It’s still buzzing.”

Thor pulled back with a smile, his eyes dark and hungry, as he put Bucky down on the bed. Thor straddled Bucky for a second, eliciting a whimper from him, before sliding to the other side of him and pulling Steve onto him. Thor wasn’t tender with Steve, he immediately ripped at Steve’s boxers until they were flung to the floor showing his throbbing dick. It was angry and weeping a trickle of precum down its length, framed by a thick black ring at the base that vibrated slowly. Thor traced the ring with his fingers before tracing it back to feel at the butt plug that was also vibrating.

“Getting yourself prepared for me?” 

“Yeah, I needed it.” Steve looked down, hesitant, with his chest pink from his shy blush. “It was a bad mission today and I didn’t want to bring it up, I just wanted to do something to get my mind off of it but nothing I do is like having you two.”

“Oh my love, that bad?” Thor rolled them over so Steve was laid on his back and stroked his face gently.

“Yeah.” 

“Don’t worry, we shall make you feel better.” Bucky curled onto his side and held Steve’s hand in comfort.

Thor made sure to kiss every inch of Steve’s face, neck and torso letting Steve slip into a relaxed state. Steve’s body was still, only his chest heaving and his thumb circling Bucky’s hand, as Thor continued the worshipping of his body. Thor looked up to Bucky before flicking his eyes to the lube that stayed on the bedside table, Bucky understood what he meant, collected the lube and gave it to Thor.

Thor squirted some lube into his hand so he could stroke Steve’s cock a few times, a large grin on his face as Steve’s hips thrust up and a small hiss left his parted mouth. After a few strokes, Thor abandoned his cock to take out the plug and start fingering Steve.

Bucky sat up so he could roll down Thor’s shorts, helping him take them off so his cock was free. As Bucky finished and pressed a kiss to Thor’s temple Thor moved so he could capture his lips with his own. When Thor pulled away he whispered into Bucky’s ear, “get yourself ready for him.”

Bucky pulled back and nodded, his eyes wide as he fumbled with the lube that Thor had shoved into his hand when they had kissed. Thor then put his entire attention on Steve, a second finger entering him as he continued kissing his torso. Bucky tried to keep quiet as he fingered himself open watching how Steve’s hands curled in Thor’s hair, making the perfect braids messy and a few strands fall out of the braids entirely to frame his face.

Steve’s eyes squeezed shut when Thor eventually entered a third finger, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. His fingers grazed against Steve’s prostate and he could see that he was getting closer and closer with his hands curling into his hair and tugging as moans filled the room. Thor shifted so he could kiss Steve’s dick before removing the vibrating cock ring to place it under the head of his cock. Steve cried out as cum spurted onto Thor’s chest and stomach.

Thor’s grin turned animalistic when he noticed that Steve’s dick hadn’t gone soft, that it was still angry and Steve was chanting ‘more’ under his breath. Thor threw the cock ring to the side with the butt plug and then lined himself up with Steve’s hole. He slowly entered him, the two blonds giving out long low moans.

Thor gave himself a few seconds when he bottomed out, enjoying how tight Steve was and so he didn’t come straight away. He was sensitive with how long he had been aroused and that he hadn’t been touched at all so the few seconds he gave himself had let him focus before he started thrusting into Steve.

“Fuck, Thor please.”

“I know, sweet one, I know.” Thor turned to Bucky and beckoned him to Steve’s side. Bucky was trembling with need and want so when he straddled Steve’s hips he accidentally stumbled forward, his forehead almost smashing against Steve’s.

“Sorry, Stevie.” Steve shifted under him so he could grab his cock and press it against Bucky’s hole. Steve was careful, constantly watching Bucky’s face as he entered him to make sure he was okay with everything. 

When Bucky was comfortable he started riding Steve, his hands pinning Steve’s to his hips. Bucky was hard again but he knew that after Thor had made him orgasm that it wouldn’t take as long to get him closer to the edge. He was moaning loudly and pressed his back against Thor’s torso, not caring about the cum that was sticking to him.

Steve’s grip moved from Bucky’s hip to his cock so he could start jerking him off. In some sort of retaliation, Bucky ground down on Steve taking him as deep as he could. Thor was picking up the pace so Bucky began doing the same thing, smiling when he saw Steve’s appearance of parted lips, blown out eyes and a sheen of sweat trickling down his temple.

Steve’s hand fell away from Bucky’s cock when Bucky started playing with his nipples. He rolled them between his fingers until they were pebbled, Steve’s hips juddering with the overstimulation, his mouth falling open as he sucked in air, trying to fight his second orgasm so he could come with Thor and Bucky.

“I’m going to, fuck, I’m going to-” Steve was cut off when he came, the warning being too late. Thor followed him almost immediately with his own release, Bucky’s hand gripped at his cock and within seconds he came over Steve’s chest and face.

Thor gently pulled out of Steve so he could lift Bucky up and place him on his stomach. After stroking Steve’s cheek and making sure he was okay and hadn’t gone into sub drop, he went to get a few cloths to clean the three of them up. As soon as he was done, the three cloths were thrown in the laundry hamper and he joined them in the bed.

Bucky was in the middle cuddling Steve with his arms tightly wrapped around him so Thor placed his arms around Bucky and pressed his head into the crown of his hair.

“I still can’t believe you two call me ‘mighty’,” Bucky grumbled into Steve’s chest.

“It ain’t my fault that first of all, you are mighty and second of all when you first saw my cock you said- wait what was it?” Steve sounded smug even when his voice was slurred with sleep.

“Oh shit, you have one mighty dick for a small fella, Stevie.” Both Steve and Thor said it at the same time, Thor hadn’t even been there seeing as it was during the 1940s when Bucky had said it but he found the story hilarious and endearing at the same time.

“You are both mean and I hate you.”

Thor kissed Steve, then Bucky before returning to his original place, “Maybe so, but we love you.”


End file.
